f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Jenson Button
|birthplace = Frome, United Kingdom |death date = |placeofdeath = |years = – |nationality = |status = Driving in Super GT |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 2000 Australian Grand Prix |firstwin = 2006 Hungarian Grand Prix |lastrace = 2017 Monaco Grand Prix |lastwin = 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix |2017Position = – |2017Pts = 0}} Jenson Alexander Lyons Button, also known as JB (born January 19, 1980 in Frome, Somerset, England, United Kingdom), is a racing driver who competed in Formula One from to , and did one race in . He was the Formula One World Champion, driving for GP. His car number is 22. Formula One Career He made his début in after winning a "shoot-out" with Bruno Junqueira for the second seat. Despite having a strong season, he was replaced by Juan Pablo Montoya for and moved to . A difficult season followed, but he stayed on for , where the car (now a ) was much stronger and Button finished as best of the drivers who were not from the top three teams. He was replaced by Fernando Alonso for , and Button moved to . He had a good first season with the team, even leading the race in Indianapolis for 15 laps. was Button's best season to date. With a fantastic car, Button finished the season in third place in the drivers' championship, behind the two drivers, taking four second places and six third places in the process. The next season, , was a relative disappointment, Button not scoring until the tenth round. BAR were even banned for two races for illegally using fuel as ballast at the . However, Button scored points in the final ten races to finish very strongly. In , the team, now , produced another strong car, and Button took his maiden victory at the . However, the next two years were awful for Button. In , Button only scored points in three races; in , Button only got one sixth place. was very much different. Honda pulled out of F1, and Button and teammate Rubens Barrichello were unlikely to appear on the grid. That was until a management buyout by team principal, Ross Brawn, saved the team. The car, the BGP 001, was surprisingly nearly a second quicker than the opposition in testing. Button won six of the first seven races to take a lead in the championship which no-one could close down, despite Button only scoring two more podiums, one after having secured the title in Brazil. decided to buyout the Brawn team, and Button, in search of a new challenge, joined . Button started with two wins in his first four races for the team, but did not win any other races in , but he did achieve five other podiums on his way to fifth place in the championship. In , Button had a much stronger season. After three podiums in the first six races, Button won the , despite collisions with teammate Lewis Hamilton and Alonso (the latter of which gave Button a puncture) and a drive-through penalty, leaving him last with over twenty laps to go. After two retirements, Button finished very strongly, winning in Hungary on his 200th start and in Japan along with six other podiums in the last nine races to come second in the championship. Button started with a win at the first race, the . However, Button did not do very well until the tenth race, Germany, where he came second after Sebastian Vettel's penalty. He then won in Belgium, leading every lap from pole. Button scored points in most of the remaining races, finishing second in Singapore and winning the final race of the season in Brazil, finishing fifth in the championship. was not a success for the British driver. The MP4-28 was not as good as expected and Button failed to score a single podium, his best result being a fourth place at the final race of the season. It was announced by McLaren on 11 December 2014 that he would stay with the team for and . On 3 September 2016, McLaren confirmed that Button would be replaced by their 2016 reserve driver Stoffel Vandoorne for , but that Button would remain as an ambassador and reserve driver for 2017 and . On 14 April 2017, McLaren announced that he would race for the team at the 2017 Monaco Grand Prix, following news of Alonso missing the Grand Prix to participate in the Indianapolis 500. After the end of the 2017 season, McLaren confirmed Button's role as reserve driver to be replaced by Lando Norris for . Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Race Wins Career Results | | | |17th Did not finish, but completed over 90% of the race-winner's distance and was classified.|10th | |11th|8th| | |9th| | | | | |12|8th}} |7th| |13th|16th |15th| | | | |9th|7th|2|17th}} | | | |12th |7th| |15th | |12th | | | | | |8th| |14|7th}} | | |9th| | | | | | | |10th| | | |17|9th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |85|3rd}} | | |||10th| | | | | | | | | | | | |37|9th}} | |10th | | | |11th| |9th| | | | | | | | | |56|6th}} |12th|11th| |12th| |10th| | |13th| | |11th | | |6|15th}} |10th| | |11th|11th|11th| | |17th|12th|13th|15th|15th|9th|14th|16th|13th|3|18th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |95|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |12th| | |214|5th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |270|2nd}} |14th| |18th | |16th |16th| | | | | | | | | | | | | |188|5th}} |17th | | | | |12th|13th| | | | | | | |14th|12th| | |73|9th}} | |17th|11th|11th| | |11th| | | | | | | | |12th| | |126|8th}} |14th| |16th| | | | | |14th|14th| |16th| | |14th|14th|12th|16|16th}} |13th| | | | |11th| |12th| | | |12th| | |18th| |12th|16th| |21|15th}} |||||||||||||||0|–}} Notes External links *Official Website *Wikipedia article Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:British Drivers Category:2000 Début Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Benetton Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:BAR Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Brawn Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Jenson Button Category:World Championship Winning Drivers Category:Current Drivers